


Взаимозависимые обстоятельства

by mr_wright



Series: Взаимозависимые обстоятельства [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: The longtime friendship between Jock and Paul is not expressed to a substantial level (c) официальная вики





	Взаимозависимые обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> пре-гейм Deus Ex

Когда Мандерли торопливо представляет их друг другу в тишине своего кабинета, они ещё не знают друг о друге ничего.

— Пол, познакомьтесь: мистер Фланаган — наш новый пилот, ас каких поискать. Мистер Фланаган, агент Дентон — наш специалист по переговорам и секретным операциям.

Они жмут друг другу руки, сдержанно улыбаясь как профессионал — профессионалу, вместе выходят из кабинета начальника, направляясь в комнату отдыха.

Бессмысленный разговор о том, что на Манхэттене не найти жилья по приличной цене, если не брать в расчёт дыры наподобие Адской кухни, как-то сам собой приводит их к тому, что можно снять квартиру вместе. В конце концов, Джок целыми днями пропадает на боевых вылетах, а Дентон — на заданиях, и обоим всего-то и нужно, что место, где можно хранить вещи да пару раз в неделю провести ночь. Двое коллег по работе, занятых своим делом, и никакой опасности, что их расписания и стили жизни не совпадут, верно?

Скоро они уже не вспомнят, кто именно отыскал уютную квартирку на Джон-стрит прямо напротив ирландского паба — впоследствии каждый будет пытаться присвоить это достижение себе.

Скоро до серьёзной ругани не доходит только из-за того, что встают они в совершенно разное время, а под конец дня оба слишком устают, чтобы выяснять отношения. Поэтому Джок терпит разбросанные по всей квартире книги — «Но не в раковине же, чёрт подери, это уже слишком»; Пол терпит пятна от машинного масла, тёмными следами покрывающие всё видимое пространство. Оба иногда, просыпаясь — Джок по армейскому будильнику, принимаясь за свой плотный полезный завтрак, и Дентон — выползая из-под одеяла после полудня и завтракая половиной банки «Нутеллы», потому что он, чёрт подери, взрослый самостоятельный человек — думают, что надо бы уже поговорить о том, чтобы разъехаться.

Времени на это не находится ни у того, ни у другого.

А потом они узнают друг друга получше.

«Конечно, что с него взять, его выгнали из армии, и даже на ЮНАТКО он фрилансит».

«Конечно, что с него взять, когда весь штаб спит и видит, как бы окончательно выпихнуть его в гонконгский отдел».

Пропащий пилот и пропащий агент живут под одной крышей и терпеть друг друга не могут.

Джок уже привычно ругается, когда под утро перед долгим полётом Дентон куда-то уносится, забыв закрыть за собой дверь — встаёт, спотыкаясь о какую-то валяющуюся на полу книгу, щёлкает замком, со вздохом раскуривает сигару, выдыхает дым в окно, за которым уже разгорается над Манхэттеном оранжевый рассвет.

На следующий день он сидит в заплёванном баре, потягивая мерзкое безалкогольное пиво в ожидании сигнала от агента, которого он должен забрать — и в настойчивом мушином жужжании телевизора слышится:

— Ситуация с захватом заложников в Нью-Йорке разрешилась благополучно без единого выстрела. В результате шестичасовых переговоров все заложники были отпущены, а террористы сдались ЮНАТКО. А сейчас прямое включение с места событий…

Джок хмыкает, криво улыбается, салютует бутылкой жужжащему экрану. Вот тебе и гонконгский отдел, поди ты.

Когда он возвращается домой, дверь опять не закрыта на замок, а Дентон спит прямо на полу посреди гостиной — как будто не обо что ещё в этом доме больше спотыкаться. Джок вздыхает, выключает свет, подумав, отключает свой будильник.

Дентон уже не удивляется, когда стоит ему наконец-то вопреки бессоннице и джетлагу задремать под утро, как Джок куда-то срывается, хлопая дверями. Лежа в предрассветных сумерках и бессмысленно глядя в потолок, он почти уверен, что слышит шум вертолёта над гулом просыпающегося Нью-Йорка.

Добравшись до штаба, он обнаруживает на своей белой рубашке — и откуда только взялось — тёмное жирное пятно; запахнувшись в плащ, шагает по оживлённо-шумным коридорам, пытаясь игнорировать гул голосов. И всё же против воли улавливает звуки голоса одного из солдат:

— Если бы не он, я бы тут перед вами не стоял… Вытащил каждого из нас, не улетал, хотя по вертолёту непрерывно палили, уж не знаю, как ему это удалось…

Дентон улыбается, отворачивается к автомату с напитками. Вот тебе и отставка из армии.

Возвращаясь домой, он решает оставить тему несовпадения их графиков на потом.

— Отличная работа, — вместо этого говорит он, протягивая руку.

Джок усмехается, понимающе кивает.

— Выпьем?

Оба решают, что выспаться можно и в другой раз.

В итоге они всё же обсуждают накопившиеся проблемы совместного съёма квартиры — в перерыве между историями о заданиях и спорами о том, какая из девушек у барной стойки привлекательнее. Смеются друг над другом, ударяют по рукам, что попытаются избавиться от дурацких привычек, покупают бутылку хорошего виски, чтобы досталась тому, кто продержится дольше.

Первую половину этого виски они тратят, когда Дентон приползает домой весь в крови и отказывается ехать в больницу; вторую — когда Джок не спит из-за кошмаров о том, что он видел в Зоне 51 и наотрез отказывается идти к штабному психологу.

Книги остаются разбросанными по покрытой пятнами от масла квартире, где живут пропащий пилот и пропащий агент наедине с их проблемами.

Когда они в следующий раз встречаются у кабинета Мандерли, они знают друг о друге практически всё.

— Анна, если ты возьмёшь другого пилота, обещаю ближайший месяц не попадаться тебе на глаза, — Дентон даже под испепеляющим взглядом агента Наварре не перестаёт говорить и улыбаться.

— Мистер Мандерли, при всём уважении к другим пилотам в штабе, я уверен, что на этом задании не обойтись без моего «Блэк-хока», — не сдаётся под хмурым взглядом начальника ЮНАТКО Джок.

— Если совместное проживание идёт настолько не так, то как же пройдёт совместное задание, — страдальчески вздыхают оба, направляясь к вертолётной площадке и ворча на дурацкие совпадения, заставившие их оказаться на одной миссии.

Щелчки приборов и ремней, гул мотора и лопастей — и взмывают в небо спасать мир пропащий агент и пропащий пилот.


End file.
